Leone 12 Gauge Super
The Leone 12 Gauge Super, more commonly referred to as the M3 or pump shotty, is one of the shotguns featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It will not appear in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, as it has been replaced by the Nova. Overview The M3 is a very powerful pump-action shotgun available to both teams. The M3 is very effective in close quarters combat and is commonly seen on Office and Nuke. Because both shotguns are fairly similar, both are used. For those reasons, the M3 is a fairly popular weapon although not comparable to the AWSM, M4A1, AK-47, XM1014, or Desert Eagle and is almost never seen in tournaments and in public servers. Properties The M3 is a fairly heavy weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. The M3 is one of the few weapons that is unable to fire underwater. Advantages *High damage at close range *Has a high chance of receiving an instant kill if all pellets hit a target *Good weapon for close range combat Disadvantages *Pump-Action (Slow Rate of Fire) *Pumping will hamper the user's view *Not reliable at longer ranges *Long reload time, if all shells have been used *Cannot fire underwater. Gameplay Tactics *Aiming for the head is the best technique to obtain easy one hit kills at close quarters. *Take cover while reloading. *Combining this weapon with the use of grenades and/or fast pistols is a good strategy. *If hiding in corners, this weapon and the Benelli M4 Super 90 are the best for easy and quick kills. *Try not to be out in the open with this weapon equiped. Players can easily kill you at long range. *This may be a shotgun, but do not underestimate its range. Shotgun pellets do not disappear after a certain distance in Valve games, so this weapon has a longer range than would be expected in an FPS. *Getting a second shot is unlikely against rifle or SMG users, when it is possible don't fire until you can expect 100 damage. *Use a Smoke grenade or a Flashbang to help you get closer to your target. *When facing an enemy close to your position, ensure that you fire your M3 first, perfectably at the head or chest, and retreat when you have to pump the weapon after firing a shell. You can also use a flashbang with this tactic to assist you. Countertactics *Use long and medium range weapons against its users. *Grenades against its users also works, flash its users if you need to fight in close quarters. *Avoid close contact with M3 users. *Automatic weapons may give the user an advantage due to the M3's slow rate of fire. *Pumping animation for the M3 can hamper the sight perspective for users thus making them unable to clearly see where their targets are moving. Due to this, use this exploit to your advantage by strafe left-right and gunning down the M3 user. *If an M3 user misses you and you have an auto weapon, they're doomed. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *In Counter-Strike, the M3 has two different pump animations while in Condition Zero, there are two identical pump animations. *The entity spawn code for this weapon is m3. *The M3 is one of four weapons that cannot fire underwater, the others being the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, IDF Defender and Clarion 5.56. *In-game, the M3 does not have the ability to switch from pump action to semi-automatic operation (which can be done with the real life counterpart). *In Counter-Strike: Source, the view model shows that the rear sights have been removed, but the sights still show up on the weapon's world model. This shows that the view model is remade after BETA stage. *The M3 is the only weapon that can perform an instant kill if hit the legs, possibly to balance the pumping action, in case if all pellets hit the target. *The flashlight attached to M3 is only usable in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Thus, it produces different fire sounds. *This shotgun is not available for Terrorists in Assassination maps. Gallery :Main article: Leone 12 Gauge Super/Gallery External links *M3 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons